Real Fashion Sense
by Nuriko Metallium
Summary: This is a sort of game show where Nabiki, Urd and Nuriko rate peoples (anime characters) clothes. Enjoy!


The Night Before  
  
  
  
"Kourin! Hey hurry up. We have to get to sleep early tonight. You don't want mom and dad to worry do you?" asked a boy with dark purple hair.  
  
"Ok Ryuuen I'm coming. One second I have to put away my dolls!" replied Kourin.  
  
Outside it was already dark and silent. It was summer and the heat outside was stifling and hard to breathe in. Inside a small house were three children. Their parents were clothes dealers and returned late at night.  
  
Kourin the youngest of the three and the only daughter was putting away the rest of her dolls when her brother yelled," Kourin hurry up!" Her brother Ryuuen, second oldest in the family waited for his sister patiently as she finished up.  
  
"Ok I'm done. Hey where is Rokou?", asked Kourin.   
  
"He's probably in bed. You know obedient he is"  
  
As Ryuuen and his sister got ready for bed they talked as usual about secrets that would never be told to anyone else. It was hard to believe that even though they were of different genders they got along the best in the family and were more like friends then brother and sister. The night drew on long and soon they heard their parents arrive home.  
  
"Shh Kouri, we have to make them believe that we're sleeping, K?", asked Ryuuen.  
  
Kourin nodded a little sleepily and just stared up at the ceiling. "Hey Ryuuei?   
Do you want to sneak outside and look at the stars? I mean it's so pretty out that we should."  
  
"ok" was the answer and the two snuck out their window and went to sit on the hill just outside of their house. The stars were bright and looked so comforting and soft as they cascaded the dark moonlit sky.  
  
"You know Ryuuei? I bet all the souls of people that die live in stars, because stars always seem to be watching you. Don't you think?", questioned Kourin.  
  
"Maybe you're right Kouri. It could be possible."  
  
"Yeah, I can just see the faces of grandmom and grandpop up there looking over us"  
  
"Kourin, let's make a promise. If one of us ever dies or something. Let's promise that we'll look over each other with the stars. Ok?"  
  
"Ok brother."  
  
It was getting later and later and soon enough Kourin fell asleep on her brother's lap. Ryuuen gently picked up Kourin and carried her back to her bed.   
  
Soon morning came, a bit too soon though and Ryuuen got up and went to go outside. He was supposed to help his parents at the shop today. It was beautiful out and the town was full of excitement. Shop keepers were selling items while carts and entertainers paraded the streets.  
  
Kourin woke up from her restful sleep and noticed that her brother was already gone. She quickly dressed and rushed out the door to find him. Soon enough she had caught sight of him. "Brother!", she playfully called out to him.  
Ryuuen swung around. Kourin. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw a cart heading her way. The horse pulling the cart was out of control and going much too fast. It was heading right towards Kourin. The cart impacted, Ryuuen watched the entire scene shocked with horror as his sister was hit.  
  
"Kourin?", he asked as he timidly walked towards her body. She did not stir not even to breathe. "Kooouurriinn!!!!!!!!". Ryuuen's scream echoed though the entire town.  
  
Ryuuen's parents ran over when they heard the scream. His mother wailed while his father covered her eyes. It was too late. She was gone. A ceremony was held and she was buried.  
  
"Kourin, why did you leave me. How can I live without you here too?", Ryuuen cried and cried.   
  
"Ryuuen you have to forget about her. Forget and the pain will slowly ease away." Said Ryuuen's father.  
  
"How can I forget. She's a part of me", Ryuuen questioned himself and knew what he had to do ."Kourin isn't dead, she will always live with me because I will be her now and she'll live on inside of me" Ryuuen pulled out some of Kourin's dresses and makeup and put it on. Then he went outside to stare at the sky The stars were shining brightly as to welcome Kourin into their family.   
Ryuuen stared at the sky, "thank you Kourin I just know you're here watching me".  
  
  
~-~ please Review and no flames ^^ ~-~ 


End file.
